Occasionally, a team of users would like to collaborate when authoring a document. The collaboration effort can become difficult and unmanageable when the users attempt to simultaneously modify the document. Moreover, managing a collaboration effort can be very time consuming and collaboration interactions are often managed using e-mail, file sharing, and/or web hosting architectures. Users of many of the current collaboration tools complain about an incoherent view on progress, overwrites, loss of content, and lost time when having to manually assemble content submitted by various users. Consequently, the current collaboration authoring tools are limited and generally result in an unsatisfactory experience for the users.